I'm Sorry
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Tori's boyfriend finds out about Beck and Tori. What! Yeah read to find out more. The rating on this story will be change to T, except for Chapter 3 Rated M.
1. Why Beck?

I'm Sorry

Hi. said Tori. Hey? said Beck. What's wrong with you? Your acting a little weird today. NOOOOOO I'M NOT! Okay…okay. Beck, please tell me what the heck is wrong with you! Tori I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really am. Beck got cut off by Tori starting to cry. B…e….c…..k? What? I told you I'm very sorry Tori. I didn't mean to yell at you, I really didn't. Beck, I can't believe you. Then for some odd reason Beck started to "fake cry" ( he was trying to make Tori feel better). Wait…Beck what's wrong with you. Then Jade walked in, and started making out with Beck. And Beck "stopped crying", and starting kissing. See Beck you never do care. Now do you? Tori wait, Beck called after Tori. I really don't mean to. Beck stop worrying about her. Okay. I'm pretty sure I'm your girlfriend and not her. Well maybe I like her, and not you! Excuse me? Jade, I didn't mean to say…. No Beck you meant to say it. Are you cheating on me? Did she get tired of you cheating on me, so she can date you? So did she break up with you? Why were you even crying? JADE….. come down. Okay this is what happened:

I walked in and Tori was crying. So I felt bad, so I pretend to crying. You know by fake crying. And it turns out she was hiding her boyfriend from me. So he found out, during lunch when they kissed in front of me. And since she didn't tell me that she had a boyfriend. He broke up with her. And she was said. And he said that he knows that I've had a crush on her since she came. YOU HAVE? YES. Jade, seriosuoly that's how much you pay attention to me. Really stop worrying about just yourself, and maybe worry about your friends. Okay. Beck starts to run after Tori. But yells back to Jade, WE ARE OVER! I'M SORRY! Tori? What Beck? What did you want to tell me that, Jade sent you to say stay the heck away from my boyfriend? NOOOOO! What then? What? Then all off a sudden Tori was cut off, by Beck kissing her. But Beck what about Jade? i broke up with her. I LOVE you. Not her. (At least anymore, but he didn't tell Tori that.)


	2. SECRETS HURT OTHERS

**Chapter 2:**

"Tori? Babe, please come out so I can explain what happened. You can't continue to run away from me, because then I won't be able to help you with your promblems" explained a worried Beck.

"Beck we can't keep sneaking around, and being secretive. My boyfriend broke up with me, because he could see the sexual tension between us. I wanted to tell him about us so I wouldn't feel guilty, but he beat me to it. I felt so...nevermind. Can you tell Sikowitz that I felt sick, please I need to go" said a frantic Tori.

As Tori left in a hurry Beck could only watch her, and tell that all she needed was time to soak the infromation in. So as he headed off to Sikowitz's class he saw Jade out the corner of his eye. She was teary eyed, he was confused was my Jade crying. I mean was Jade crying. As she shoved Cat with her into the janitor's closet. She was probably spilling everything that had just occurred to her.

Of course that's excatly what Jade was sobbing to Cat. All Cat could do is look at her, and feel pain for her. Her boyfriend for 2 years had just broken up with her. She didn't really talk to anybody else but him, because when she did happen to talk to anybody it was always an insult. She couldn't stand to see Jade like this, but then Cat thought of something.

"Hey Jade, I thought Andre was finally going to ask Tori out" said Cat.

"OH SNAP! I'm going to tell Andre about all of this. If anyone could set them straight it was Andre" vented Jade.

Jade then left the closet to go and find Andre. Cat was lef tin the closet thinking of what se had done. She felt bad,but she didn't want her future boyfriend to be credited asvliking Tori. You know evenf though he did. Cat knew she could change that, but Tori was his partner in crime (singing/bestfrind) she felt bad for telling jade.

Meanwhile Tori was walking home, because she only lived 15 minutes away. Then Tori realized there was a car following her for the past5 minutes. She turned around, and saw Beck's car. She stopped walking while he pulled over.

"Beck what do you want. I thought I told you to leve!" yelled a frustated Tori

"Tori you can tell me to leave all you want, but truth betold you know I couldn't stand the fact that I knew you would be walking home. You know since you don't own a car. Tori I just need to tell you something. I need to tell you I broke up with Jade. I broke up with her, because I absoulutely LOVE you, but I never really could love her. She's not the right one for me" explained a frantic Beck.

"Beck I love you too,but you have too give me space to-"

She was cut off by Beck kissing her. She never had someone kiss her like that before.

"Tor can I at least give you a ride home. I don;t you to walk through this traffic. It's to crazy for a fragile innocent girl like you" Beck said.

"Babe" said Tori

"Yeah" said Beck

"I would love for you to give me a ride home, but what about you going back to school" said Tori

"I already had my class real class of the day. I don't have a class this period, and next period I have free period."said Beck

"Okay, but we need to talk about something. In private though." said Tori

**SNEAK PEAK FROM CHAPTER 3:**

**URGENT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RATED M! SO LITTLE KIDDIES SKIP OVER THE CHAPTER! SORRY NO SNESK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
